


Confession!

by Intyruswestan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intyruswestan/pseuds/Intyruswestan
Summary: TJ decides to come clean about his feelings





	Confession!

The GHC and Jonah were enjoying a fresh order of baby taters at the spoon, when the bell. chimed in, indicating a new customer had arrived.

The group looked as TJ entered the Diner, nervously looking around.

TJ quickly spotted the table at the left of the entrance where Cyrus and his friend were sitting.

“Hey, guys” TJ said nervously at approaching the table, he expected, no, he knew that Cyrus would not be alone, but he hope to face the least amount of people as possible.

“Are you ok?” Cyrus asked with a worried look on his face. As kind as ever.

“Yeah, I was just wondering” answered TJ fidgeting with his hands “Cyrus, could I talk to you?”

The mood at the table quickly change, since they had become unlikely friends, TJ had never called Cyrus by his first name.

Andi and Buffy had exchange questioning looks, while Jonah, as oblivious as ever, continue to eat his baby taters. 

“Of course” Cyrus had said once the surprise had passed.

“Alone?” TJ said pointing to the outside of the restaurant.

“Okay” said Cyrus leaving his seat at the table “I’ll be right back” he quickly told his friends while TJ opened the door for him.

“What was that?” Buffy asked Andi as soon as the boys had left.

“What was what?” a confused Jonah ask before taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Just forget it” a frustrated Andi responded before continue eating her baby taters.

Outside of The Spoon, both boys had found a bench where to sit.

“So, what's going on” asked Cyrus looking straight at TJ’ eyes, he was worried about the usually confident athlete nervousness. 

“Well, first I wanted to apologize” TJ answered without looking at Cyrus directly.

“What for?” Cyrus asked, eyebrow furrowed in confusion, Since TJ had apologized to Buffy, TJ and Buffy had been getting along well, they may even be called friends, so Cyrus was honestly curious as to why TJ felt the need to apologize.

“I want you to know that it was an accident, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Buffy conversation” TJ quickly blurt out “It just happened and I’m sorry.”

Cyrus was confused about what conversation TJ was talking about, until he remembered, last week after one of the basketball team games, he had stayed behind with Buffy on the court while he tried to found out who she had a crush.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” had asked a frustrated Cyrus “I told you about my crush.”

“Stop using that excuse for revelage” I’m not going to tell you, answered an even more frustrated Buffy, “besides, you already got over your crush on Jonah so it doesn't even count anymore.”

“That’s no fair” Cyrus pouted trying to make Buffy give up.

“Life isn’t fair, Cyrus” Buffy had answered smugly, suddenly both of them heard footsteps in the direction of the locker room, “Is probably just the janitor” Buffy had said reasurrently after seeing Cyrus worried face.

“Yeah, probably” Cyrus at answered not so sure himself, he didn't wanted for the school to find out his sexuality, especially not by some rumour.

But a week had passed and nothing had changed so he thought he was in the clear, Guess he thought wrong, because TJ was the one that heard the conversation, and now he was here, probably to tell Cyrus that he could be friends with him anymore.

“Listen, I know what you are going to say” Cyrus stammered. looking straight at TJ.

“You do?” asked a surprised TJ, He had been trying to gather the confidence to bring up the subject with Cyrus all week.

He knew he liked Cyrus since the day he help him get the muffin, and he had been trying to get close enough to the boy to found out if he was gay too.

Tj was just going for a snack at the vending machine, when he recognized Cyrus voice coming from the court, curiosity got the better of him, and he got closer to the door at the right time to hear Buffy say: "You already got over your crush on Jonah so it doesn't even count anymore.”

TJ was shocked, Cyrus had a crush on Jonah, So he did like boys, but he used to have a crush on Jonah, This was to much information for TJ to process, so he left. 

Since that day he had been avoiding Cyrus, not sure how to address the subject with him. 

Today he had decided to confess his feelings for Cyrus, he was about to back down when he saw Cyrus surrounded by his friends, but decided that it was time to find out if his feeling were reciprocated.

“You don't want to be my friend anymore” Cyrus had said pulling Tj out of his trance. 

“What, what do you mean?” Asked TJ with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s ok, I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again” Cyrus said getting of the bench and walking towards The Spoon.

Tj quickly follow him “Wait, what are you talking about” Tj grabbed Cyrus hand without thinking.

“You came here to tell me that you no longer want to be my friend because I’m gay, right?” stammered Cyrus looking at the ground, too scared to look directly at TJ.

“Of course not!” answered TJ slowly lifting Cyrus chin to look him directly in the eyes. “I came to tell you that I’m in love with you.” 

“What?” whispered a surprised Cyrus, flushing at the other boy proximity.

“I’ve been in love with you for months, knowing you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” TJ was mere inches from Cyrus face now, all he needed to do was to lean and to close the distance. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Asked TJ at seeing the way that Cyrus looked at his lips.

Cyrus could do nothing more than nod at the athlete question, still trying to process if this was a dream or not.

TJ quickly lean over and kissed the boy of his dreams.

Inside the spoon the group (including Amber) cheered at the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't end as expected.


End file.
